


The Effects of Honey

by jjscript



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjscript/pseuds/jjscript
Summary: Based on season 2 episode 4. What I think should have happened when Cal came to Gillian's door that night after that hostage situation at the Lightman Gruop.Sorry, I'm terrible at summary writing but it's good.





	The Effects of Honey

Working at the Lightman Group has always brought them into dangerous situations but never had the danger come to them. Not like this. Today a gunman was in their office. Threatening their staff and holding them hostage. Cal put himself between me and a potential bullet and offered himself up to keep us safe. I have never been more scared than I was today. He had put himself in harm's way before but the prospect of someone blowing his brains out here, in the place we built, in our home… it made me sick. I could see the fear in his eyes. The uncertainty in his body language. I could hear the mock confidence masking worry in his voice.

When it was finally over and we all left safe but visibly shaken by the encounter. I saw Cal on his way out the door. Knowing Cal as well as I do, I know he is about to cope with all of this in the worst of ways. I’d put my money on alcohol and a ole’ fashion bar fight. I'll probably have Emily ringing me in a few hours in a panic because he did not come home. Sigh… I looked at my own shaking hands and decided that going home was what was best for everyone was to go home. 

 

Later in the evening……

Gillian had long changed out of her tight black dress she wore to work and into a comfy white t-shirt and plush pink cardigan and comfortable shorts. After trying, and failing, to find a tv show that didn’t include guns being fired Gillian sat in silence with a bottle of wine and a pile of paperwork that might as well have been another one of those useless nicknacks she had because she hadn’t even touched it. Alone with her thoughts now she couldn't help but think about Cal. She really almost lost him today. Why did he always put himself in these types of situations? What was he thinking? Was he ever thinking? What would she tell Emily if something happened to him? Could she go back to living without him?What would she do if she lost him? What if she never got to tell him she lov-

Her thoughts were cut short when she heard someone knocking on her front door. Glancing at the clock on her way to answer the door she realized how late it was. Who could it be at this hour? Stupid question really.

Gillian wasn’t sure why she was surprised to see Cal on her stoop but she was. He looked no different from when she last saw him; tired, disheveled clothes, and fidgeting from nerves. He looks like he doesn't quite know what to say. Gillian looks on as he fumbles over his words and thoughts,pacing, tugging on his clothes and ruffling his hair. After five whole minutes of waiting, Cal gave up on trying to find the right words.  
With a swift about turn, Cal made long purposeful steps toward Gillian and upon reaching her and wrapped his arms around her. It took only a moment for Gillian to melt in his arms. Their bodies became one and their arms held firm seeking all the comfort that the other offered. It had been the solace they knew they needed but constantly denied themselves because of that bloody ‘line’. But in this moment only they existed. Cal drank her into his senses. The rough skin of his fingers in stark contrast to the softness of the fabric that covered the skin he was sure was equally as soft and supple. The tension dissipated from his being He drew in a deep breath, the scent of jasmine and honey invading his nostrils. The delicate fragrance instantly reliving his raging headache. He felt the evenness of her breathing and her chest met his in a snails pace. 

Gillian was surrounded with his warmth and never had she felt so safe. The smell of cigarette smoke and cologne that she could only identify as Cal and chaos permeated her lungs. Gillian couldn’t help but hold on a little tighter after the day they have had. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck, his sweat dampened skin touching hers. She resisted the urge to press a soft kiss to his slowing pulse she felt against her lips but their current hug was already far too intimate for what the ‘line’ allowed for. A quiet hum of contentment fell from her lips, a sound she knew Cal picked up on as told by the twitch of his ear and the attempt to pull her impossibly closer.

 

A small eternity passed between them before pulling apart away. They separated just enough to look each other in the eyes but keep their arms around each other. Cal saw the glimmer of tears in Gillian’s eyes, further confirming the fear her saw on her face earlier in the day. What he couldn’t explain was why it was still there. What was she still afraid of? Clearly Gillian saw the question on his face long before the words could have left his lips.

‘I could have lost you today, Cal’, Gillian answered softly, trying to bat away the tears she knew would inevitably fall anyway, ‘You almost got yourself killed.’

‘I do that quite often,love. I thought you would be accustomed to that by now.’, Cal replied with a small chuckle, trying to lighten the mood a little, only half joking. She was really upset. Was this how she always was when he did his usual reckless antics? He never thought about it before? His flippant comment caused her to stiffen in his arms. She took a step back, just out of his grasp, on the edge of the threshold to her door sill, effectively breaking their connection.

‘Is that what you came here to tell me? Because I have case files to go through, seeing as my previous pick were not worthy of the Group’s time.’, Gillian retorted evenly, her icy tone making Cal wince as she reminded him of the conversation they were having just before the gunman entered the office. The cold mask of Dr. Gillian Foster firmly in place, hiding the previously vulnerable women he held in his arms moments ago. 

‘Gill, love, I’m sorry…. I should have never said that. If it wasn't for you we would be working out of a shoe box somewhere.’, Cal tried while reading her. Appreciation and... disappointment? And just a hint of frustration? ‘Thank you, Cal. Good bye.’, Gillian said quickly, trying to hide her face so he could not read her. She made a feeble attempt to shut the door but Cal was faster and stronger. ‘What is is, Gill? What am I missing? Why are you disappointed and frustrated? What did I do? Tell me, please!’ Cal pleaded desperately as he invaded her personal space. He reached out to touch her but she turned away. ‘I’m disappointed in myself, Cal! This is ridiculous. I cant keep doing it too myself. Every time you put yourself in danger I wonder if even for a second what life would be like without you and I can't bare the thought. It physically hurts. And I know you don't care about me when you do these things but I don't think I can keep seeing you risk your life like this. One day I'm going to lose you and I'm not sure I can recover. I know I put that damn ‘line’ in place to protect us but it didn't work because I still love you just as much as I did when you walked into my office at the Pentagon’ , she confessed and turned away, completely shielding herself from him. 

Gillian listened to the silence that befell them in the wake of her confession. She said nothing to break the silence, not fully willing to face the consequences of her words. Though the sight of Cal Lightman speechless was tempting, the thumping in her chest resounded in her ears and the spring behind her eyes blurred her vision. The heat of her shame/blush reddened a path from above her breast up to her cheeks. As the pressure built both in the room and in her head, Gillian resolved herself that leaving the room was best, it at least allowed her to preserve what pride she had left. But before she completed her second step, she felt the heat of Cal’s palm as he grabbed her arm just above the elbow. As a tear finally slipped, she felt Cals’s arms gently guiding her to face him. Cals’s hands glided down to her waist. For the second time that night he invaded her personal space. Instinctively her arms gripped his bistep. Cal looked just as flushed as she was a light sheen of sweat on his forehead, he put their heads together.  
‘Please’, Gillian pleaded softly , ‘ say something ‘ ‘Love, for the first time, I don't know what to say’, Cal replied, sounding truly surprised. ‘, I'm so sorry ‘, Gillian replied softer still. ‘Sorry? For loving me?’, Cal asked, slightly concerned. ‘ No. Never for that. I'm sorry for ruining everything by saying it out loud.’ Gillian offered almost wistfully. ‘On the contrary, Foster. You have finally given me licence to do this’, Cal replied and Gillian could hear the smile on his voice.  
Cal answered the question written on her face by pressing his lips softly against hers . It took no time at all for them to melt into one Bother once again, except in a totally new way. They fully embraced once again, this time not merely to seek comfort but as an expression of an emotion they had long been surpressing ;

Love

 

Romance Bonus

They missed with the familiarity and synchronicity of long time lover, the hear simmering heat beginning to boil as wayward hands drifted and discovered. Slowly, they parted lips and opened their eyes, smiling one at the other slightly embarrassed at their just concluded a teenage snogging session. Cal spoke, ‘ I love you, Gillian. I have always loved you.’, as he wiped away her final tear. A soft giggle left her lips as she leaned into his palm, ‘I love you too, Cal’


End file.
